Don't Ever Give Ash Sugar
by Candykaykay2001
Summary: This is the reason why you should never give Ash sugar.


**Hello everyone! Ok only two things and then you may read my story:**

**I unfortunately don't own Pokemon**

**Enjoy my one-shot!**

…**...**

" Whatcha making Serena?"

Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, and Ash were in the Pokemon Center kitchen relaxing after a hard day of training with their Pokemon.

" I'm making cookies!" Serena exclaimed smiling.

Bonnie and Ash's faces lit up in excitement. Clemont was working on an invention so he was too busy to notice.

" Yes I love your cookies!" Ash exclaimed.

" Just don't eat 'em all like you always do." Bonnie said looking at the raven-haired boy.

Ash just rolled his eyes and chuckled. " I cant make any promises."

Before both children could argue further, they heard a loud ding come from the oven.

" There done!" Serena exclaimed grabbing a pair of oven mitts from the counter and opening the oven pulling out a metal tray and set them on the counter. She closed the oven and turned it off.

Ash and Bonnie walked towards the pan basking in the smell of the freshly baked cookies.

" These smell awesome! Lets dig in!" Ash said about to reach for a cookie.

Before his hand could even touch it, Serena's hand connected with his and a loud slap resounded through the small kitchen.

" Don't touch. There still hot." Serena warned looking at him.

Ash just pouted and nursed his stinging hand. A few minutes later Serena slightly touched the cookies with her finger and grabbed a spatula scooping the cookies onto a plate.

" Alright guys the cookies are done!" Serena said loudly.

The next thing she knew Ash and Bonnie were right beside her, eyes wide, and hands clasped together in excitement.

" Clemont do you want any cookies?" Serena asked.

The blonde-boys head snapped up. " Sure. I would love some."

He stood up and walked toward the counter as well.

" Alright dig in everybody!"

Once Serena had said those four words, Ash and Bonnie furiously snatched up three cookies at a time gobbling them all under a minute. Clemont reached for one and pulled Bonnie back before she could grab a fourth one.

" Big Brother what are you doing?" Bonnie asked feeling her brother tug on her arm.

" Bonnie no more cookies or your going to spoil your appetite." Clemont said.

Bonnie pouted and crossed her arms. Clemont just sighed and shook his head.

Serena looked at the spectacle and just shook her head then looked towards her crush. He had eaten most of the cookies and had left about twelve of the thirty she had made.

He stretched and started bouncing on the heels of his feet. Serena just watched him and laughed slightly.

" Why are you bouncing up and down?" She asked.

Ash whipped his head around and shrugged. Then he got a giddy smile on his face and started jumping even more. Then he started laughing.

He laughed louder as he kept bouncing until he was full out jumping in the air. Serena looked at him in he shock.

" Ash are you okay? Do you need to go to the doctor?" She asked alarmed.

All he did was laugh and start running around the room waving his arms in the air. Then he ran and kicked Clemont's invention making it shatter on impact. Ash giggled and did a cartwheels around the room.

" Ash what was that for!?" Clemont exclaimed mourning his broken invention as he looking at a cartwheeling Ash go around the room before he crashed onto the floor. " Is he okay?"

" I don't know. He was fine earlier." Serena asked starting to panic inside.

" He's probably on a sugar high from the cookies you made." Clemont said shrugging. " All we can do is wait it out."

Serena sat next to Clemont and Bonnie sat next to Serena. They just simply watched as Ash ran around, doing flips and spins, cartwheels, or simply jumping up and down giggling through it all. It hadn't stopped for a few hours and everybody was starting to get a headache. They were about to see if they could find a way to calm him down, when they heard a loud thump and a soft snore. They all snapped their heads up and looked to see a passed out Ash curled up on the floor snoring.

They looked at each other then at Ash then at each other. They all sagged in relief and shouted in a whisper:

" Finally!"

…**...**

**Ok not very funny, but I hope everybody enjoyed it anyway. I don't have much else to say other then please leave a nice review. Bye! :-)**


End file.
